


A Tisket A Tasket

by pinkevilbob



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Valentine's Day, late 1800's frontier town au, mentions of Fjord and Avantika
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 04:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17780720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkevilbob/pseuds/pinkevilbob
Summary: It was Felderwind's 3rd Annual Valentines Picnic Auction and Jester's very first one ever. But what Jester would do if her basket was won by someone she wasn't expecting?





	A Tisket A Tasket

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines Day! It took me forever to decide what to write for Valentines Day and I was thinking that I wasn't going to write anything, but then yesterday I came up with this idea.

It was Felderwind's 3rd Annual Valentines Picnic Auction and Jester's very first one ever. Veth had told her all about it; how every year the women would make a picnic basket lunch for two, and the men would bid on the baskets and go on a picnic with whoever made the basket and the money would go to some community cause. This year it was to build a proper schoolhouse. The picnic baskets were supposed to be anonymous, but Veth told Jester that no one ever stuck to that rule and it was fair to put hints on their basket for their sweethearts so they can pick the right basket.

Jester worked hard on her basket. She even got Old Edith, the owner of the bordering house Jester was staying in, to help her(at the end Edith declared "well, it probably won't food poison him"). The final touch was one of the pink ribbons that Jester usually tied around her horns on the handle. Fjord was certain to recognize it.

For as long as Jester had been in Felderwind, she had her eye on Fjord. He was the handsome foreman of the local mine. She had been flirting with him for months and she was sure that he shared her feelings.

Which is why when Fjord placed the winning bid of two dollars on Avantika's basket, Jester's heart was crushed. She tried hard to hold back tears. There was no sense in ruining everyone's Valentines just because she was too dumb to realize he didn't like her back.

"Oh, Jester," Veth whispered squeezing Jester's hand. "I'm sure he just got confused. A lot of the baskets look similar."

But there was no mistaking the yellow eye on Avantika's basket. It was the same eye as the one on her saloon's sign. And who could blame Fjord for falling for the mature and beautiful business woman? Jester was just a silly cleric.

Jester's basket was the next on the auction block. It looked small and unimpressive after Avantika's large basket. Only a couple of sandwiches and a half burned apple pie. She was stupid to be proud of it, but she smiled at Veth anyways. "I'm sure you're right."

"The bidding starts at 50 cent," Lawmaster Bryce called out. The crowd was silently. "Anyone? Anyone? 25 cents! Do I hear 25 cents?"

Veth was starting to elbow her husband when a voice came out of the back. "Nein." It was the thick Zemmnian accent of the school teacher, Mr. Widogast. He was a loner and typically avoided community events, but he stayed with the Brenattos and was kind to Jester, so she supposed that he wasn't too bad. "I mean, nine dollars."

A surprised murmur rippled through the crowd. Bryce stared at Mr. Widogast with their jaw hanging open for a moment before regaining their composure. "Sold! To Mr. Widogast for nine dollars!"

Nine dollars! Jester couldn't be more surprised. That was more than three times more than the next most expensive basket. Her head spent the rest of the auction reeling at the thought of it. She still didn't believe it when Mr. Widogast approached holding her picnic basket. "Shall we go, Ms. Lavorre? If we hurry, we can still find a good place for our picnic."

"Why? Why so much on my basket? For me?" Jester asked.

"Well, I was saving that money for the new school anyways, and I wanted to make sure that I got the best basket for Valentines," Mr. Widogast said.

Jester found herself blushing. "Mr. Widogast, it's not the best basket. I'm not a good cook."

Mr. Widogast smiled kindly at her. "Please, call me Caleb. Even if it's not the best basket; it comes with the best company." He looked away blushing. "That's what I think at least, Ms. Lavorre."

"Well, if I get to call you Caleb, you have to call me Jester," she said. Jester grabbed the basket's handle her hand resting next to Caleb's. 

Caleb blushed harder. "Oh, okay Miss Jester." She smiled to herself. Jester could get used to Caleb's accented voice calling her that.

**Author's Note:**

> I hate making Fjord the bad guy or a jerk just for the sake of my ship getting together. So just know that he has a subplot of trying to figure out if the mine collapse that killed Vandran was sabotage and if Avantika was involved, so that's why Fjord bought Avantika's basket. Unfortunately, in his search of answers, Fjord accidentally broke Jester's heart.


End file.
